Alice's acidental trip to underland (ON HIATUS)
by SebastiansKittyCat
Summary: When Alice acidentaly falls into a mirror she stubles apon some curious friends.
1. Heading home to London or Uh Underland?

**Hey so if you havent read this story before than you will be happy to know that I m reduing it and this is one of my chapters that I redid so if you dont like the others remember Im redoing it I will probibly still keep the direction of the story the same but I just follow the direction that the story takes me anyways coments are like the best thing ever makes my day :3.(Also my other story Going above for the first time I need ideas read the sample and help me start it out me at...AliceMicheleKingsley ...**

Alice took a deep breath, letting her lungs fill with the crisp morning sea air as the ship rocked gently against the layed in her bed trying to recall the remnants of her dream but only being able to remember the pair of huge luminous green eyes and a voice begging her to stay. Frustrated and sad, she regrettably pulled back her warm covers and hopped out of bed slipping out of her white nightgown and replacing it with a pair of worn out leather boots and a plain powder blue dress made of fake knew what real silk felt like when she visited China, the workmanship and materials used to make it felt like a disgrace.

"Tarrent would be down right mortified if he saw this dress on were in the world have I heard that name from."She said aloud as she started to take on the task of brushing out her blonde mess of that Alice took one last look at the looking glass before grabbing her jacket and heading above was still dark out and only a few of the ships crew were out and about preparing for the long trip back home to trip to China had been troublesome, but nothing could have prepared Alice for what could have happend next.

The weather had taken a sudden and nasty turn, storm clouds covered the sky and the rain poured down like bullets as the ship crashed against the immediately ran down to the captain's quarters as she knocked on the door profusely until she heard a voice answer her back.

"I'm comin!quiet down will ya!"A groggy voice yelled back to her as he opened the door.

Max,the ship's captain still in his Pj's and struggling to stand on his two feet, the smell of liquor and cigarette smoke assaulting her noise, she shook it off.

"What is it?"He said, annoyed and extremely drunk.

"A storm is upon us, we need to-"

"This is none of (Hiccup) your isn't something a (Hiccup) a lady such as yourself should worry about."

"But-"

"Alice" Max said rubbing his forehead obviously trying to shake off a headache, most likely caused by the alcohol."Please dont fight me on if ya would kindly (Hicup)wait and go to your room.I'll call ya if I need ya."He said as he retreated back into his room.

Tired and frustrated, she ran back to her cabin and locked the door behind her only to find herself pacing the floor and struggling to stand upright from the violent rocking of the boat."I should be up there."She thought "I should be helping."

No sooner after she thought that the rocking which she had so gotten used to took her by fell over trying to find something solid to hold onto only to find out that three fourths of her body was stuck in the looking glass and every time she tried to pull herself out, the more of herself would be pulled into the looking glass until the only thing left was her and the darkness.


	2. The Photo

Alice had never felt this comfortable in her entire life. The bed she awoke in was soft and the blankets that surrounded her felt like clouds. She heard the crackling of a fire and the warmth that accompanied it was welcoming. When she finally opened her eyes, she sat up in shock to see not the room she was used to seeing on the Wonder but one she felt...no... knew from somewhere she had been to before perhaps, even lived in at one point of time.

"No no, that can't be true, I have never seen this place before in my life." Alice thought silently to herself. The wasn't too large but was large enough to assume that it was probably the master bedroom.

In the corner was a queen-sized bed with a canopy made of polished mahogany wood with white silk curtains. Next to the left of the bed was a nightstand, on it was a beautifully polished oak jewelry box and next to that was a black and white photograph of a tall man, he had huge luminous eyes that appeared to be larger than any human's eyes could ever be, his eyelids and the skin beneath and around appeared to be colored in different shades and the hair that wasn't hidden underneath his beautifully large top hat stuck out at crazy angles. He looked so happy with his gapped tooth grin, then she next to him was a girl with curly hair smiling in an old simple lace dress and she looked exactly like her she became even more startled when she realized the girl had a courtship ring on her ring finger. The ring was very pretty though for it was a simple band with three tiny gemstones on it that appeared to be jade.

She tried her best to ignore it as she continued to observe her surroundings. There was a desk with a window in the front right corner of the room with a sewing machine, ribbons, hats, dresses, and fabric scattered not only on the desk but all around the room. Across from her bed were manikins and a marble fire place.

In the other corner of the room sat another desk, it was neat and tidy with blank papers stack next to a quill and ink in one corner and in the other another black and white photograph sat. She didn't dare look at the photo or even have the time to because at that very moment she heard a knock at her door.

Authors note:

Thank you soo much for reading so far it really does bring a smile to my face:3Anyways very soon I am going to send emails out to my readers(or those who want it) pictures of the actual scenes that I am wrighting about and no I promise they will not be cheesy pics but pics of the flowers and the rooms I describe in my book because there usually about the place I live in or have been to so if you would like to be involved or have any questions about other things please email me at AliceMicheleKingsley .Thank you for your support.

Also check out JakeTimHunchbackPheobisNistoff they have really good storys such as Alice Emotional and The prince and the Hatter I encourage you guys to check it out.


End file.
